My Little Penguin 2 Part 3
in the final part of My Little Penguin 2, after Celestia is saved from Rookie, they meet another foe. Meanwhile, the rest of the gang get caught in Trent's trap. Transcript We see Celestia drop from some black ooze from the roof of a dark room. *Celestia:Where am I? *???:Where are you? Why your in the world of Nightmares!Home to my chauvinistic pet, Chatty!He's gone missing however. *Celestia:Did you say chauvinistic? *???:Yes, he's most likely lost in the Funkiverse.Took him for a walk there last week.Anyways... *Celestia:Who are you,anyway? *???:I go by a name. They call me (emerges from a balck cave) Solar Flare! *Celestia:(gasp) You mean-!? That must explain why I got that sudden memory of Nightmare Moon! Your MY Nightmare Moon! *Solar Flare:Exactly, Celestia! Join me! And we can rule Equestria together! *Celestia:First of all, I already rule Equestria. And second,Never!!!Third, did you just say that he was lost in the Funkiverse? *Solar Flare:Indeed yes. *Celestia:My friends are trapped in there!You have to save them! *Solar Flare:I'll make you a a deal.You make me ruler of Equestria, and I'll save your puny little buddies. *Celestia:No! Are you insane!? I would never do that! *Solar Flare:Than, sit back, relax, and watch your puny friends die! *Celestia:No!Spare them! *Solar Flare:I'll give you one last chance. *Celestia:...No!My friends can defend themselves!They are prepared for anything! *Solar Flare:Oh, I`m sure they won`t. *Celestia:W-what!? Theme starts. Cut back to the penguins and the rest of the gang. *Rookie:S-she`s gone! *Peng Waqas:Good. *Mr Cow2:No! Not good! We need to save her! *PH:How do we do that? *Ferral:This is the sea of nightmares! We just need to have a nightmare to drown! *Chrysalis: I can`t do that! I can`t have a nightmare! I AM the nightmare! *Mr Cow2:Great!You'll sink right away! (shoves Chrysalis in) *Chrysalis:Wait! (sinks) *Rookie:Hey, isn't that water? *Mr Cow2(nervously):Yeah.I guess that is water!GET ME OUT OF HE- (Rookie shoves him in) WAIT! *Rookie:I've been waiting to do that since the pilot episode! We cut to undernieth the water where Chrysalis and Mr Cow2 slowly fall down. *Mr Cow2: So where`s Celestia. It`ll be a long search. She`s probably very far awa- *Chrysalis:Um,Mr Cow2? (points to Celestia who is crouching near Solar Flare) *Mr Cow2: Oh, there she is! *Celestia:Mr Cow2!Chrysalis!I need help!Hey, Mr Cow2, you seem wet. *Mr Cow2:I'm wet?AAAUUUGGGH!OH MY GOSH!GET IT OFF!GET IT OFF!GET IT OFF! *Celestia:A superhero that comes from a different universe and enters Earth in a robotic asteriod and has a DJ for a girlfriend IS AFRAID OF WATER!? *Mr Cow2: My life is humiliating, I admit it. *Solar Flare: This is what you send me? A penguin with a fear of water and a half dead alicorn? *Celestia: I was hoping for Rookie. Or Peng Waqas. Or something that isn`t stupid. *Mr Cow2:I heard that! *Chrysalis:Careful, you wouldn't like us when we're mad. *Mr Cow2:Yeah, because when I'm mad, I do this. (blasts Solar Flare with his laser eyes and then hits her with a ball of fire) *Celestia:Please don`t be mad! *Mr Cow2:Call me stupid and then plead for mercy? (charges up another fireball) I don't think so! (Tries to blast out blasts Celestia. But Rookie appears out of nowhere and blocks him.) *Celestia(thrilled):ROOKIE!!!!! *Rookie:ARE YOU INSANE!!!??? Do you know what would happen if you ingure her!!!???Also, saying "Please don`t hurt me!" Is NOT pleading for mercy!!! And all she said was your stupid!!! You need to controll your temper!!! *Mr Cow2: I was just trying to help. *Rookie:Atempting to kill my friend from another dimension does NOT qualify as help! We don`t need your help!!! (Jumps on Celestia`s back and flys off. As does Chrysalis.) *Mr Cow2:That's all fine! *Solar Flare:So, you up to a deal?I'll destroy your ex-friends if you let me rule Club Penguin. A small Mr Cow2 with a Halo appears on his shoulder. *Good Mr Cow2:Don't do it!These are your friends and Family! Another small Mr Cow2 with Devil Horns appears on his other shoulder. *Evil Mr Cow2:Make the deal!Who cares if they're your friends!They're not even your family!Plus they said they didn't need your help!Come on, do it!For a cookie? *Solar Flare:What's with your little friends? *Both mini Mr Cows:Bye(both dissappear) *Mr Cow2:I'll do it. *Solar Flare:Great.What should we do to them? Mr Cow2 whispers something into Solar Flare's ear.As he's whispering, a smile forms on Solar's face and it gets bigger and bigger as Mr Cow2 whispers. *Solar Flare:Got it.Just one question. *Mr Cow2:What is it? *Solar Flare:What's an exploding dragon mutant? *Mr Cow2:You don`t know? Well, then were done for. *Solar Flare:Wait! Is that Portal to Club Penguin still open? *Mr Cow2:How do you know abiut Club Penguin anyway? *Solar Flare:Oh, I have my ways. *Mr Cow2:Well...Yeah it is but I don`t think- *Solar Flare:Perfect. We shall ride into there and take over! *Mr Cow2: Theres not much to take over. It`s just destroyed. *Solar Flare: That`s good enough for me! *Mr Cow2:No I'm serious!It's just water!Some penguins and ponies in the water!And somebody is calling from exactly there.(a mechanical hand comes out from his transparent pants, hands Cow the phone, and goes back to where it came from)It's my girlfriend.(talking on the phone)Hello?You're WHAT?!?(crushes the phone with his bare flippers) *Solar Flare:What happened? *Mr Cow2:She dumped me just to go out with that piece of garbage that is Franky.I knew he'd take my girl one day.Now I have no reason to be a goodie anymore.Pure Evil now.Let's crush my friends.(laughs manically) Meanwhile on Earth... *Gary:Great prank call. *Cadence:That wasn't a prank call.I'm really breaking up with him.Franky has a better temper and knows music better and actually has a shirt! *Gary:So, you were serious? *Cadence:Yeah.I think he broke a window in frustration and hung up because I heard something shattering and then nothing! Back to Mr Cow2 and Solar Flare *Mr Cow2:So, this is your first time building a robot? *Solar:Yes.I have no idea where this piece goes! (holds up something pink and moving) *Mr Cow2:I'm afraid that's not a piece. *Solar:EW!EW!GROSS!Are those common? *Mr Cow2;Thankfully no.Now, let's build the feet first. I`m gonna need to giant metal crocks and some beads! STAT!!! We transition to Hone783 and the gang at Trent`s house *Hone783:Well, here we are. *PH:Crieky.That`s a spooky house. *Ferral:Well, GO IN IT!!! *Hone783:Okay, fine! (They open the door) *Trent:Oh hey. You must be Mr Cow2`s friends! Come inside. *Hone783:Thanks.We had some friends who thought you were gonna trick us. *Trent:Uh,yeah.Thought. (We suddenly cut to Hone783 and the rest all tied up) *Trent: Do you really think I`d save the island for you? *Hone783:We get it! Were idiots! *PH: I just hope Rookie is okay. Cut to Rookie, Celestia and Chrysalis *Celestia:Do you think we were a little harsh on Mr Cow2? *Rookie:Yeah.I guess we were.But before we say sorry we should get to Trent`s house and well (holds up active bomb) Persuade him to save the island. (Laughs) *Celestia:Were not doing that. (Licks hoove and puts out the bomb.) *Rookie:...Oh.Okay. Cut to Mr Cow2 and Solar Flare who is putting the Robot's head on. *Mr Cow2:And on the head, slowly...slowly... Solar drops the head. *Mr Cow2:I'll do it! (puts head on) *Solar Flare:Should we comb his hair? *Mr Cow2:Robot's don't grow hair! *Solar Flare:Our's did. Mr Cow2 looks at the robot.It has one strand of hair. *Mr Cow2:Oh. *Solar Flare:I got a call coming from Trent. *Trent(On phone):Release the Robot. *Mr Cow2:Alright, the bot's almost done.Just loading it with bombs.(closes a steel panel on the robot) *Solar Flare:Great.But was there any reason to make it look like a giant laptop? *Mr Cow2:Oh, sorry, that is a giant laptop.The robot just went right through the wall. A loud crash is heard.Then explosions.Then a cat meowing. *Mr Cow2:I wonder who's feline that was. *Solar Flare:After it!Were not taking world domination with our hooves alone! *Mr Cow2:It's dead.The robot already flattened it. *Solar:I meant the robot! *Mr Cow2:That makes more sense!As long as he doesn't hit anything, the bombs won't explo- We hear a really really loud explosion. *Solar:That can't be good. *Mr Cow2:Now we need to make another!GET THE BOMBS! *Solar Flare:How about I do this?(possesses Mr Cow2) *Possessed Mr Cow2(eyes red):I WILL DESTROY ALL!!!!!! We cut to Solar Flare in Mr Cow2's soul. A black version of Mr Cow2 is in a control room. Solar Flare pushes him off. *Solar Flare:I control him now! *Black Mr Cow2:I'm his soul!I was born with him! *Solar Flare:GET OUT! Outside Mr Cow2 is kind of sparking and his are quickly changing color from red to normal then red again, then normal again. *Black Mr Cow2:Great!You gave him laryngitis! *Solar Flare:I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT LARYNGITIS IS!GIVE ME THOSE CONTROLS!I'M IN CHARGE NOW, YOU GOOSE! *Black Mr Cow2:Just because I have a beak doesn't be I'm a goose, dimwit! TBC